fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flamel
After looking it up, it seems the Serpent Cross and Draconkreuz are the same thing.CorbeauKarasu 13:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Flamel's Crest The way I see it, this page should be "Flamel's Crest" instead of just "Flamel". Flamel was a real-life alchemist (Nicolas Flamel), and this is just a crest with his name attached that Arakawa used in the story. I just want to hear some debate before I move it.--Fullmetal Fan 05:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The mark itself is named after the alchemist. I've seen it most frequently referred to as "The Flamel" while the man is Nicolas Flamel. CorbeauKarasu 12:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The mark is not only named after Nicolas Flamel, but it is also a representative of some pretty strong symbols in alchemy. The cross has been used in alchemy for many centuries. The Egyptians had their own version of it, the Ankh. The cross itself is commonly misinterpreted as some sort of religious meaning withing the Flamel Crest, but this is wrong since it is purely alchemical in nature. The serpents that wrap around the cross are meant to symbolize a strong alchemical reaction when paired with the cross. If you look at the original design, when the serpents twist they have four links in which they circle the cross. There are two on each side, which represent the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, And Water. There is much more to the Flamel Crest, but nothing I can find. Most useful information is disorganized and difficult to find. The current popularity that brought attention to Nicolas Flamel is due to Fullmetal Alchemist and, sadly, Harry Potter. The funny thing is, Harry Potter was along the right lines when they brought him up. Nicolas Flamel was said to have created the Elixir of Life(i.e. The Philosophers Stone) and with this, he and his wife became immortal. It is true that the EoL and the Philosophers Stone are the same thing, but the names coincide with different uses. The Stone was said to create lead into gold and be in the form of an actual stone. The Elixir is a drink of course. But as pointed out in the show we've all grown to know and love, since it has many names, it has many shapes. If you dig deep into the archives you'll find many names for it, most of which have different fabled uses. Even though the existence of it is clouded in mystery, Nicolas Flamel is even harder to find. Some scholars say that he was just a character created by 16th or 17th century alchemists(or otherwise) to spread the word that the respective country had succeeded where others failed. He was the only alchemist said to accomplish the "Magical" properties of alchemy. Whether or not he was fictional or real, his crest is an alchemical property that is said to hold the key in creating a Philosophers Stone. Today we realize that alchemy is pretty much just a technical notation of chemistry, taking away the magical aspect to it. But isn't it kind of amazing to turn one thing into another? If you look you can find that they can make small amounts of gold from mercury, lead, silver.... So my point is, alchemy is real, but it's not magical. To truly understand how the symbols work and go into effect. you should look up the principles of alchemy, which have to do with reconstructing, deconstructing, and again reconstructing. There are about 30 - 50 processes in between that are needed to fully understand the purposes of all that has to do with alchemy. I know this is less about Flamel, and more about alchemy, but in some cases Flamel was a forefather of popular alchemy. Besides, there's no point learning about one aspect, so go and broaden your minds. Learn some alchemy. xD IAmScar 00:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) IAmScar - April 25, 2011 2003 logic Does it make little sense to anyone else that it's apparently Dante's symbol in the 2003 anime, that is stated to "weaken the Homunculi"... even though SHE'S the damn creator of them. I get it's necessary to "keep up appearances", but she actually DID make a mark which weakens her own tools that she so desperately relies on. Man, that is just lazy as hell writing... Tommy-Vercetti 18:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Does it weaken them in the 2003 anime? I don't remember that at all. I suppose it could be a deterrent as well as a contingency plan, Dante could say "I have your weakness" to keep them in line, and then if they did drop out of line she would have a way to keep them down. Fullmetal Fan 20:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know for sure if it does weaken them, but this article says it does, and think the array that killed Greed in that series did look like it. I get the logic of "I have it so you don't disobey", but why on Earth would she use that symbol publically and pass it around to people? Pick another symbol for "your symbol" and not use the one that could hinder your very own plans. Tommy-Vercetti 22:01, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I think the remains of the human they were based on hurt homunculi in the 2003 anime, I suppose the crest could be part of that too. It would fit with the logic holes that plague that series for sure. Fullmetal Fan 06:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC)